freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Siobhanna/To the Admins and Community
aka "lol bitch you really thought" For IC purposes, I've compiled a rudimentary timeline of RP events based on narratives and testimony from the various wikias (sources to be cited below) *FR opened (April 28, 2009) *Start of RP - "Players typically did not become non-human beings, but two factions rose, the Vampires (humans who claimed to be vampires) and wolves (people who used the spook-sphere to appear as a wolf. These two factions were natural enemies, and war erupted within the first month of their inception." (Alex Realms) ''Werewolves and Vampires first species to show up ('early 2009') *1st Great War - werewolves v. vampires, before actual guilds ('month-ish after RP began, 2009') *WC first show up - ''"The end of the first great war gave rise to the Warrior Cats..." (Alex Realms) ''- groups like Bloodclawclan, RavenClan, Darkmoonclan, EclipseClan, DuneClan, Sunriseclan first to show up? ('varies, mid-2009-'12') *2nd Great War - ('Halloween 2011') *T.R.E.E founded/rise to power - ''"For many years... I and countless other Humans were subject to... violence in uncharted lands as a result of Warrior Cats, Vampires, Werewolves, and the like." (M. Greensaber) ''('founded sometime after WC showed up, mid-2009-'11 or '12') *Raymond Goodwin appears on WC radars - founded his group originally as milita, Fruitful Futures PMC?, ''"fighting against the supremacist organization known as T.R.E.E." (Fro Bro1) ''('maybe late 2011-'12?)' *First LMS Incident - ''"The Legend Moonstar Incident occured when Legend Moonstar, a warrior cat, began a campaign to "destroy all clans... Seeing the threat, Legend Moonstar was exiled from all clans, fueling her fire and making her more eager to cause trouble." (Alex Realms) ''('late summer 2013') *FR closed ('March 31, 2014') As the timeline shows, although I'd agree that human groups ran in different sub-circles of the community, they were very much a part of it. In fact, at the start of the RP (according to Alex Realms), "Players did not typically become non-human beings...". This has never been one species's RP, it has existed and welcomed all. Technically humans have been a part of it from the beginning, as have vampires and werewolves. Arguably, then, warrior cats are the ones who inserted themselves into the community. But seriously, might I remind you all that there were ''horse and dragon RP guilds. We didn't get to pick and choose who was there, but we did choose to adopt a tolerant and open community. For OOC purposes, BettaWolf kind of stole my thunder here, but I've compiled some fun statistics on JayStar's ''(is that better?) conduct. (comes from here, here, here, and here) Total swears are as follows (as I counted, may be off by >5, my mistake): Bitch: 6 Cunt: 1 Fuck: 6 Shit: 9 Ass: 3 Damn: 1 Twat: 1 According to Huffington Post, UberFacts, and Bustle (''not the best sources, I realize - but they were the ones I found that gave relevant statistics), the average person uses anywhere from 15,000-16,000 words per day, and anywhere from 80-90 of those are curses. So I did the average math (again, my apologies if my math is off - I'm no Einstein), and it turns out that the average person's swears per day makes up .6% of their total number of words. That's around half of 1% of their words. For comparison, I counted 27 curses and a total of 1,942 words for JayStar. Adjusting for the proportional difference, I found that JayStar's average number of swears per 15,000-16,000 words per day would be 208. This is 1.3% of her total word useage per day - a little over double the average person's. TLDR; In her responses, I found that JayStar swore over twice as much as the average person. According to the front page of the Free Realms Warrior Cats wikia, "Cats only get banned from the site for constantly fighting with another user, being REALLY sexual, swearing like REALLY bad." Although subjective, If M. Greensaber can get blocked for posting an IC hitlist, then JayStar should be given a temporary block for her extreme profanity and combativeness. 'Sources: ' Timeline *Start of RP, First Great War, First WC *Second Great War *T.R.E.E. "rise to power" and Fruitful Futures PMC *New Age Union *LMS Incident Swearing Statistics *Huffington Post *UberFacts *Bustle If any of the hyperlinks are broken: it's my first time using them on wikia so feel free to notify me. Also, if anyone would like to know how I worked through the math on JayStar's average swears per day, I'd be happy to explain in further detail. Thanks for reading. <3 Category:Blog posts